ABSTRACT The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) plays an essential role in the research activities of the University of Hawai?i Cancer Center (UHCC). The BSR provides support and consultation for all quantitative aspects of research, including study design issues, grant and protocol review, data management, systems development, data processing, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. Collaboration ranges from short- term advice to substantive input on projects, including serving as co-investigators and key personnel on research grants. Members of the BSR make critical contributions to clinical protocol review through the UHCC- based protocol review an monitoring system (PRMS). The UHCC BSR is unique in that it can provide insight and support for studies of multiethnic populations, as well as of populations of the Pacific. The overarching goal of the BSR is to ensure sound analytic principles are followed, thereby improving the quality of the research enterprise of the Cancer Center. The BSR also enhances the statistical infrastructure needed for cancer research in the UHCC catchment area, including: provision, with the Hawai?i Tumor Registry and the Hawai?i Comprehensive Cancer Control Program, of ethnic-specific denominators and cancer incidence and mortality rates; support for use of national and regional census, nutritional and genomic databases; and training of cancer researchers in the fundamentals of statistical analysis and data management through mentoring and classes, particularly on aspects of studies in multiethnic populations. The Biostatistics Shared Resource enables the UHCC researchers to optimally design, analyze and interpret cancer research studies in order to reduce the burden of cancer through prevention and treatment.